


Baja la guardia

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fue mi primer fanvid, y lo hice después de ver la 6ta temporada, la cual odié. Pero cuando escuché esta canción, "Baja la guardia", de Santiago Cruz, me pareció que coincidía muy bien con la situación que se estaba viviendo en la serie. Así que hice este video. Para verlo, pintar la dirección, cliquear con el botón derecho y marcar "Abrir enlace", o copiar la dirección en la barra del navegador. No tengo idea de como poner directamente el link. ¿Alguien sabe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baja la guardia

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxdOx2qXRSY


End file.
